


Santa Baby

by AsprinForest



Series: Who would have thought? A Luthor and a Santa [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Hallmark Movie Fic Challenge, Holidays, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Light Angst, Pregnancy, SantaCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsprinForest/pseuds/AsprinForest
Summary: It had three years since Lena had stumbled into a small Montana town and found both a family and love. Their marriage hadn't been perfect especially with both of their demanding jobs, but neither Kara or Lena had ever been happier. With Lena's Luthor money and Kara's Christmas magic, they had yet to run into a problem the couldn't be solved. However, magic can work in mysterious ways. Magic's already helped Lena find a family; now it's time it helps Lena expand her family by one more.Sequel toA Christmas Wish
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Who would have thought? A Luthor and a Santa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557379
Comments: 350
Kudos: 596





	1. Chapter 1

“Did your meeting go well, Ms. Luthor?”

“The board made it difficult as they always do, but I got them to see it my way eventually,” Lena sighed, rubbing her temple at the migraine that had developed over the past hour. “Could you hold my messages for a few minutes? I really just need a cup of tea before I handle any more unnecessary grievances.”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor,” Lena’s secretary replied. “I’ll have your usual tea order sent right up.”

“Thank you, Eve,” Lena replied before heading into her office.

It wasn’t until the door had shut behind her office that Lena felt as if she could really breath. With groan, Lena looked at the pile of files still sitting on her desk. After all these years as CEO, she expected running a company would become easier. Especially when it came to charities and renewable resources. If only she didn’t have all those asses in suits always arguing and attempting to undermine her on the board. They had been the reason for her perpetual headache all these weeks that no amount of aspirin seemed to alleviate.

But just when she thought her migraine would never let her rest, she felt a familiar whoosh of warm air come from behind her. A smile was starting to form when she suddenly found her herself enveloped in a hold of her favorite sweet peppermint scent.

“How’d your meeting go?” Kara asked as she wrapped her warm arms around Lena from behind.

“Long but fine,” Lena sighed as she leaned back into Kara’s embrace, her head resting up against Kara’s flannel clad shoulder. “I just don’t see why it’s so hard to convince people to switch to renewable energy. It saves the planet and money in the long run.”

“Some people just aren’t as smart and as considerate as you,” Kara pressed her lips against Lena’s cheek. “But you got the policy through though, right?”

“Eventually. Starting next year, half of L-Corp will be running solely on renewable energy. Within five years, all of it will be. That and the new patent for the new L-Corp solar panel just came back so we should be able to use that to save even more money.”

“You are just incredible,” Kara hugged her tighter.

“We all have to work with our own kind of magic, I suppose.”

“Speaking of magic,” Kara held up a red travel mug. “Maggie just made a pot of hot chocolate and I thought you might want some.”

The mug was red and covered with black reindeers. Given the warmer air outside, the blooming flowers on the balcony, and the current March date on her phone calendar, both the mug and beverage were very out of place. But given her wife’s occupation, it was very much on brand and over their past two years of marriage, it had become part of Lena’s norm as well.

“With marshmallows and whipped cream?” Lena asked, hopefully.

“How else could it be served?”

“Gosh, I love you,” Lena gave Kara a quick kiss before she took the hot chocolate from her. When she took a sip, she closed her eyes and smiled. “Ugh, if my personal trainer could see me now.”

“You’d just tell her Maggie’s hot chocolate doesn’t have any calories,” Kara said, leaning up against Lena’s desk with a grin as she watched her wife.

Lena scoffed as she sat down in her desk chair. “Not even you have magic that powerful.”

“Maybe one day. It would certainly make it easier if Maggie would just use Splenda or almond milk. There’s just no changing that woman’s mind when it comes to food.”

“My taste buds certainly aren’t complaining, but I can’t say the same for my wardrobe.”

“Speaking of food,” Kara chewed her lip. “Would you be up for a dinner tonight?”

“If I can make it through this paperwork, sure,” Lena ran her thumb down the thick stack of files. “Hopefully, it won’t take too long, but I have to make sure the board isn’t trying to sneak something by me. Is Ruby back in town or something this weekend?”

“Uh, no,” Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s actually not with Sam or the Danvers. It’s a bit of a Claus thing.”

“Oh?” Lena arched an eyebrow. “Does Lois need a sitter for Conner? I thought Winn or Nia typically handled that.”

“No, they’ll be at this dinner too. There’s someone who wants to meet you from our… community.”

Lena arched an eyebrow. The Easter Bunny was much too busy this time of year with his holiday so close and Cupid was still recovering from his holiday. The migraine flared up again at the thought of having to deal with the dreaded Tooth Fairy for an entire evening. After that exhausting meeting with her board, she doubted she had the strength to deal with her wife’s magical ex.

“Who?”

“Mother Nature.”

Lena’s Christmas travel mug would have fallen to the floor if Kara hadn’t caught it. 

“Mother Nature?” Lena whispered, wide eyed. “She’s real?”

“Well, yeah,” Kara said slowly as she placed the travel mug of hot chocolate on Lena’s desk. “Our paths don’t cross too much and she’s most definitely much higher up than me. The past couple of decades, well centuries I suppose, haven’t put her in the best mood. She’s definitely got a lot on her plate.”

“And she wants to meet me?” Lena slumped back in her chair. “Why?”

“I guess she’s a fan of your work.”

“Oh please, this woman designed everything from the Grand Canyon and Swiss Alps. She cannot be a fan of my work.”

Kara shrugged. “Well, I’m a big fan of your work.”

“Because I married you,” Lena ran her fingers through her hair. “Gosh, what do I even wear? Should I wear green?”

“I don’t think that’s what she means by ‘Going Green.’”

“I’m serious.”

“What your wearing right now is fine,” Kara gestured to Lena’s burgundy pant suit. “You look great. And I’m pretty sure last time I saw her she was wearing a skirt and a tank top. She pretty much evented the phrase ‘down to earth,’ you know. I mean, I’m going to probably stay in my jeans and flannel.”

“Yeah, but you’re Santa Claus. You spread cheer and hope around the world on a regular basis. Children worship you. Not to mention magical. I’m just me.”

“Do you want me to go over the number of charities and scholarships and other benevolent deeds do on a regular basis? Because I will.” Kara pulled out a piece of paper from her breast pocket. “I have a list after all. And I’ve checked it twice.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile. It routinely baffled her that she someone so thoughtful and encouraging as a wife regardless of how cheesy it often was. 

“You and your lists,” Lena smiled and stood up so she could wrap her arms around her wife’s neck and press her lips against hers. “Thank you. For that and the hot chocolate.”

“Anytime,” Kara smiled, her hands coming to rest on Lena’s waist.

“Pick me up at 6:30 tonight, then?”

“Yeah, I think that should work just fine, although I doubt you’ll get much chance to see Conner before they put him down for the night.”

Lena frowned. She had become quite enamored with her two-and-half-year old nephew. He was probably the only man who had ever had any control over her heart. The number of pictures of him on her desk only rivaled that of her wife. With Lena as his aunt and his Santa Claus line, he was bound to be spoiled rotten. Lena had already set up a trust in his name in case, God forbid, anything was to happen to his parents like Clark and Kara’s. But for now, he was the world’s sweetest toddler who absolutely adored his Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara. And it wasn’t as if Lena or Kara could have a child of their own like Lois and Clark had.

“I might be able to make 6, but that might be a stretch. There’s just so much paperwork now that the green initiative has been approved by the board.”

“Just don’t work yourself too hard, beautiful,” Kara pressed her lips softly against Lena’s cheek. “I’ll be ready to pick you up whenever you’re ready. Just give your ring a ring.”

Lena couldn’t help but roll her eyes and smile. Her hand instinctively twisted at the wedding band and engagement ring on her left hand ring finger. With Lena’s company in National City and Kara’s business in the North Pole, they unfortunately had to spend a large chunk of time hundreds of miles away from one another. Of course, Kara’s knack for instant travel made that less of an issue, but another fix had come with Lena’s engagement ring. Whenever she needed or wanted to see her wife, she would simply twist her ring around her finger and Kara would come. However, this didn’t stop Kara from popping in every so often to bring her wife hot chocolate or a hug which were always greatly appreciated.

“I’ll do my best not to keep you waiting long.” Lena sealed her promise with a quick kiss. “Now go before my secretary sees you here.”

“As you wish,” Kara winked before dissolving in the air.

Lena couldn’t help but shiver slightly. Kara’s entrance always brought a breeze of warmth, but her departure always left her feeling cold. Thankfully, she had left the hot chocolate behind.

And is if on cue, her secretary, Eve, walked into her office with a coffee cup in one hand and a pile of messages in another.

“I brought your tea, Ms. Luthor,” her eyes landed on the travel mug on her desk, questioning the reindeer designed for this time of year in March. “Oh, you already have some.”

“I’ll still take the tea, thank you,” Lena said, taking it out of Eve’s hand. There was nothing wrong with staying hydrated, she supposed.

“Where did you get the mug?” Eve asked, her brow furrowing in thought. “I don’t remember seeing it earlier.”

“My wife brought it in for me,” Lena replied, already flipping through the messages and setting the more urgent ones aside. “That will be all, thank you.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” 

Eve walked out the door, shaking her head as she told herself not to think too much about it. After the sudden change to her boss’s Scrooge persona three years ago, Eve had done her best to overlook Ms. Luthor’s sudden year-round Christmas themed items including the cheesy Christmas sweaters she kept hidden in her office drawers. While she never would have matched her seemingly cold-heart boss with someone so cheerful and sunny as her wife, but Eve wasn’t one to want to question a good thing. Especially when it put her boss in much better moods and Christmas bonuses.


	2. Chapter 2

“Aunty Lee!”

Despite the fact that traveling with Kara always made Lena feel sick for a few moments, she always had a big smile for her favorite nephew especially when he greeted her with such excitement and ran towards her with that adorable waddle only toddlers can do.

“Conner!”

Lena’s voice and face matched the joy of her nephew’s as she squatted down to be on his level. His wild black hair must have refused to cooperate this morning as cowlicks stuck up the hair around the top of his head and his hands were stained a rainbow of colors from playing with markers this morning. And given the slight stain on food on his shirt from his dinner, Lena had no doubt that this was a sticky child. But she didn’t care and wrapped him a hug regardless.

“How’s my little man doing?” Lena asked.

“Up!” the toddler demanded throwing up his sweaty grasping fists, and Lena couldn’t refuse him.

“Oh my,” Lena grunted as she pulled up the giggling toddler to her rest on her hip. “Lois, what have you been feeding him?”

“Don’t blame me,” Lois said as she picked up her son’s stuffed reindeer that he had thrown on the ground upon seeing his aunts. “He eats everything. That child has the stomach of his father.”

“And his aunty,” Kara said, poking Conner’s nose. “Don’t you Conner?”

Conner’s cheeks turned red as he hid his smile into Lena’s shoulder, nuzzling into his aunt’s hold. Lena could only sigh as her heart swelled in her chest.

“Now don’t you go acting all sweet now when you were throwing a tantrum just half an hour ago,” Lois shook her head. “Toddlers. You can’t trust them.”

“Ugh, how can you not trust that face?” Kara asked as Conner cautiously peeked out from behind Lena’s shoulder. Kara crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Conner squealed with laughter and ducked back behind Lena’s shoulder, only to repeat the process again and again with Kara making a more ridiculous face each time.

“Don’t be fooled,” Lois said as she playfully narrowed her eyes at them. “He’s a little terror in disguise.”

“I’m just glad he doesn’t have his powers yet,” Clark said as he set their dining table. “I can barely wrap my head around raising a child, let alone a magical one.”

Lois scoffed.

“The day child that gets powers,” she said, “I’m sending him off to the elves. Let Nia and Brainy deal with him.”

“You really trust Brainy with our child?” Clark asked.

Lois shrugged. “At least he’d come back smarter. Besides, they already know how to handle Santas in training. Just look at how well you and Kara turned out.”

Behind her, Lena felt Kara stiffen. While she never talked about it, Lena knew the death of her parents still haunted her wife. After losing them at such a young age, Kara and Clark had been forced to take on the Santa mantle earlier than anyone in their family had. Luckily there were two of them which made the job slightly easier but having to take over the family business without a family only complicated the process more with bitterness and grief. Lena would know.

Slipping one hand behind her, Lena felt Kara take up her offering and grasp her wife’s hands in her own. Somehow, despite the years they’ve already been together, Kara’s touch never failed to comfort Lena and Lena’s touch never failed to comfort Kara.

“Also,” Lois continued, looking down at her watch. “What time is Mother Nature supposed to get here again?”

As soon as she finished speaking, a knock sounded against the door.

“I’ll go get it,” Kara said backing away and turning down the hall towards the door.

“I guess you should take Connor back then,” Lena said walking towards Lois. “I don’t need to be the one basking in all the baby attention and prideful boasting brought on by a new guest.”

“Don’t worry,” Lois said, easily transferring Connor from Lena’s arms into her own, “You’ll be in the same place I am before you know it.”

Lena’s heart and smile faltered. Unlike Clark and Lois, her and Kara’s situation wasn’t so simple. Many more people would have to be involved than just the two and Lena wasn’t so sure she was comfortable with that. And it wasn’t if they had discussed it either. There would be so much that they would need to work out beforehand. Where they would live, what were the expectations, should there be siblings, and so many more. Not to mention they would have to discuss who would carry the child. Lena’s job was far safer than Kara’s but then if Lena gave birth to the child, the child wouldn’t have any of the Christmas magic that runs through Kara. Would that be fair to Kara or her family? Not to mention, it would be a Luthor.

And did the world really need any more Luthors?

But despite all of that, something in Lena felt missing when she held her nephew in her arms or saw Lois and Clark having a family moment with Connor such as when he started walking. When he spoke his first words and she saw the love on both Lois and Clark’s face, Lena ached. It only grew worse when she saw Kara chasing Connor around the house or snuggling with him on the couch. Every time Kara looked at Connor with twinkling love in her eyes, Lena’s heart broke because she knew she would never be able to give Kara the child she deserved.

“Hey everyone,” Kara called out as she entered the room, “I’d like you all to meet Mother Nature.”

Lena couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. The goddess before her was far from the ‘down-to-earth’ description Kara had described her in. While her flowing white sun dress was rather plain, her black curly hair and flawless ebony skin added a level of elegance, grace, and power that Lena had never witnessed before. Somehow, her bare feet only added to her supremacy and style. Why the others around her weren’t as speechless or as flustered as her astounded Lena. While the Santa’s around her may have been able to pass as humans, this woman could pass as nothing less than a deity.

“Miss Mother Nature,” Lena forced a smile despite the nerves pounding in her chest and held out her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet you as well,” the goddess shook Lena’s hand, her hand much more calloused than Lena was expecting. “And pleasure, simply call me Mother Nature. Miss Mother Nature is a bit too formal.”

“Of course,” Lena felt her smile come a bit more naturally. “If I may ask, do you have another name? Such as Santa Claus being just a title for Kara and Clark.”

The ebony woman smiled, and Lena thought of the full moon peaking behind the clouds at night.

“The name Mother Nature is more than just simply a title for me. Unlike the Claus’s, there can be no replacement for me and there can be no other. I am the beginning and the end.”

Lena felt her stomach twist slightly as her nerves flared up more than they had before. She really was standing before a goddess. She felt her mouth go dry, but she didn’t really mind. After all, what did she have to say to someone as powerful and definitive as Mother Nature?

“Regardless of that,” Nature continued, “I’m continually neglected by those that inhabit my creation. Humanity have choked me from smog, chained me in industry, and stained me with war. All except you.”

“Me?” Lena squeaked as her mind instantly went back to the times in boarding school where she would regularly litter by throwing her cigarette butts of her gas guzzling car window.

“Yes, that green initiative you just passed through your company will definitely reign back much of the useless waste it puts out. Furthermore, you’ve redirected your company’s war manufacturing to renewable energy and health sciences. If more companies acted like yours, Earth would be in a far better state.”

“Oh, um, thank you.” Lena mumbled, still not sure how she should react and kicking herself for not wearing green.

“I believe it is I who is thanking you.”

Lena’s face turned red as she ducked her head. As a Luthor and CEO, she received much more criticism than compliments. Her tongue was sharp with comebacks and defense, but it was speechless when it came to praise. Luckily, she had her wife by her side.

“Lena’s definitely one of a kind,” Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulders. “She’s always making me proud to call her my wife.” Of course, that did nothing to help the bundle of nerves coiling in Lena’s stomach. “Can I offer you some dinner? Clark recently made some steaks, but we have vegetarian options if you’d prefer.”

Mother Nature smile. “Dinner sounds lovely.”

~~~

Luckily, the food and conversation over dinner calmed Lena’s nerves. Just like she had been with Santa Claus, Lena was surprised by just how much she had in common with Mother Nature. Of course, running just one of the multiple delicate ecosystems of the earth far surpassed the difficulty and pertinence of L-Corp, Lena still saw the similarities. Thankfully, Lena didn’t have nearly as much to lose and just the thought of how much stress the goddess across the table from her must have been going through made her want to panic. Mother Nature still seemed to be in surprising good health which surprised Lena considering what she knew about climate’s current state.

“Trust me,” Mother Nature told her as if she heard her thoughts. “I only look healthy now because you lack a proper reference of my prime. You should have seen me when dinosaurs were the only ones roaming this earth.”

“DinaSAURs!” Connor squealed, smacking his bowl of mashed potatoes to the floor with a splat.

Despite Lena’s sudden immense curiosity, she decided it might have been better if she helped Lois clean mash potato off her shoes and floor. The conversation soon turned Mother Nature badgering Kara for all the white Christmas she had attempted to create over the past few years, followed by Kara pleading her case for why children even in Central America deserved to experience the magic of waking up to a snow-covered world on Christmas Day. Lena could barely hold in her laugh when Mother Nature pointed out that that ‘magic’ would be more like ‘panic’ to a country where a majority of the people have never seen snow in their life.

After dinner, they all found themselves in the living room with Kara and Lois doing their best to tire out Connor before bed while Clark cleaned the table. Lena and Mother Nature hung back slightly as they watched Kara neigh like a horse and gallop around the room with Connor laughing hysterically on her shoulders. Lena had opened a bottle of wine that both her and Mother Nature now drank from in reindeer head shaped glasses.

“So has the magic worn off yet?” Mother Nature asked.

“Not completely,” Lena said, her fingers fiddling with the glass antlers on the side of the cup. “Besides the teleportation aspect, Kara uses it so infrequently that sometimes I forget she even has it. It most definitely has it perks though. Although I’m definitely glad peppermint is my favorite flavoring because otherwise the year around Christmas would get old much faster.”

“Just be glad she’s not the Easter Bunny. Your fridge would just be full of colorful hard-boiled eggs. Or the Tooth Fairy. Ugh, I don’t see how anyone could live with all those teeth around. Kara definitely dodged a bullet on that one.”

“Personally, I don’t see why she was even interested in that bullet,” Lena took another sip of her wine.

“Looking back, I don’t know if Kara knew either. Finding love isn’t ever easy especially when someone comes from a like yours or Kara’s. It’s amazing you two found each other though. You two make quite a nice couple.”

“Thank you,” Lena could feel her blush returning. “It hasn’t always been easy. Gift exchanges are always stressful. I mean, what do you give to someone who is the queen of gift giving?”

“I’m sure you’re always able to figure something out.”

“Sometimes,” Lena sighed as her eyes drifted back towards her wife who currently held a yawning two-year old in her arms. The way Kara looked at Connor when nuzzled into her arm gripped Lena’s chest in such a way that she struggled to draw a breath. She watched as Kara held her nephew closed and went off to carry him to his bedroom. Lena blinked hard to keep her eyes from watering like they wanted to. “It’s just… I have money and she has magic but there are still somethings we can’t have.”  
A soft touch brushed Lena’s arm that brought a warmth with it that penetrated much deeper than her skin.

“Have faith, child,” said Mother Nature after a moment. “Times like this have a way of working themselves out. Especially when magic is involved.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Eve, I need for you to push back my 1:30 to 2,” Lena told her assistant trailing behind her as she signed the paperwork for the upcoming press release while she walked.

“Are you sure?” Eve asked. “You know how Morgan Edge does not like to be kept waiting.”

“Considering my company has the budget large enough to buy his, my time is worth far more than his,” Lena said, pushing the paperwork to her assistant as she approached her office. “Besides he’s needs the humility. And tell him he needs to keep it short since I have the press conference at 3.”

“What reason should I tell him for delay?” Eve asked, her pen at the ready.

“What makes you think he needs a reason?” Lena let the door close behind her before her secretary could trouble her with any more questions.

Lena never needed a reason to delay a meeting with Morgan Edge. She actively avoided any meeting she could with him. He was a misogynistic, egotistical ass. She couldn’t deal with him on her best days, let alone days when she felt like this. After throwing up for the second morning in a row, all Lena wanted to do was just take a sick day and lay in bed. But CEO can’t call in sick and for the most part, she typically felt fine after. That is until she had to smell Eve’s disgusting perfume and her stomach just rolled all over again. 

Gosh, it was almost as bad as that salad she had delivered for lunch. All Lena wanted was to eat a whole pot roast or a plate macaroni, but she had already gained a couple pounds the past couple of weeks even though she’d been waking up early to go to the gym. Of course, she couldn’t motivate herself to do much with how swollen her ankles were. Even now just sitting behind her desk, she was relieved to kick off her tall heels and free her feet and ankles. It must have been this heat wave rolling through National City. That or the stress. Oh gosh the stress. This eco-friendly deal was hitting her harder than she was expecting. 

Just as she was rubbing her temples and contemplating just how feasible it would be to push back her meetings to the following day, she felt a familiar warm gust behind her. Kara must have wanted to drop off a snack or something. Although, it didn’t bring her same stress relief it normally did, it was definitely nice to smell that peppermint scent she loved so much and not feel her stomach roll.

But just as Lena was turning around to look at her wife, she caught a whiff of the coffee in Kara’s hand and her stomach revolted. Whipping her head swiftly to the side, Lena ducked her head to hide behind of her desk to vomit what little lunch she had in her stomach into her trash can. Warm hands pulled her hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her back until Lena finished. 

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry about that,” Lena quickly snatched a tissue to wipe the corners of her mouth. 

“It’s fine,” Kara waved her hand and the contents of Lena’s waste basket disappeared to who knew where. “Are you not feeling well? I can take you home.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Lena quickly assured her as she soothed out the wrinkles in her green blouse. “It’s just a little bug. I’ll be fine.”

“Lena, you need rest. Just take a sick day. Let me take you home.”

“CEO’s of billion-dollar companies don’t get sick days. And besides, I feel fine now.”

And strangely, she did. Sure, her throat still burned a bit but her stomach now felt strangely even more settled than before Kara had popped in. But that didn’t stop Kara from placing a doctoring hand on Lena’s forehead.

“Are you sure? I can really take you home. And it doesn’t have be through teleportation. I know how queasy that can make you.”

“Really darling, I’m fine,” Lena promised as she gently pushed Kara’s hand aside. “Besides, I have this press conference today that I can’t miss. All these weeks of work of this green initiative is finally paying off. And today’s Earth Day so it’s only fitting. I swear, I’m fine.”

Kara sighed and Lena couldn’t help but be relieved. She knew that sigh. It was the one Kara always gave when she knew she couldn’t win.

“Fine,” Kara said. “But I can I at least bring you something? Ginger ale? Advil?”

“I have some Advil in my desk but thank you. I appreciate the offer.”

“Just promise me you’re not going to work late tonight. You need rest.”

“Kara,” Lena sighed, but then she saw that look on Kara’s face and she knew Kara was serious. “I’ll leave after the press conference.”

“Thank you,” Kara took Lena’s hand in hers. “I just want you to be healthy and feel the best you can.”

“I know,” Lena gave Kara’s hand a squeeze. It never stopped her heart from fluttering ever so slightly when she was reminded of how much someone actually cared for her well-being. “But you need to get going. I have a lot of work to finish if I’m supposed to go home after this press conference.”

“Alright fine,” Kara squeezed Lena’s hand before she let it fall. “But you better not be here when I come back later.”

“Or what?” Lena cocked a playful eyebrow.

“I’ll let Connor loose in here. And you know his sticky hands are going to touch everything.”

Lena couldn’t help but snort and roll her eyes.

“I’ll see you later, darling. And I promise I’ll be out of the office at a reasonable hour.”

“Good,” Kara smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with another brush of warm air, she was gone, and Lena suddenly found herself alone again. 

With a small shiver, Lena sat back down at her desk and sorted out the papers back into their stacks. Noticing the water still on her desk, Lena remembered the aspirin she still needed to take. When she opened up her drawer, however, she was suddenly reminded of something else she should have been needing to use much more recently. Her tampons.

She did the math quickly in her head but didn’t trust it. Rushing to pull up her calendar, Lena’s computer soon confirmed her math had been correct. Her period was over two weeks late. How was that possible? This green deal had been taking up so much of her time that she hadn’t even noticed. All her life, Lena had been nothing but regular when it came to her cycle. Maybe it was the stress? But why would stress only be impacting her like this now. Surely, she had been in much more stressful situations than this before. For crying out her loud, her mother and her brother had been arrested for mass murder and terrorism and her period had remained consistent through all of that mess.

Still there was another possibility. A possibility that would explain the nausea, swollen ankles, and weight gain. One that would tie everything together oh so perfectly. 

But it was impossible. Of course, she hadn’t been using protection, but she was a lesbian! Condoms and birth control didn’t mean much to Lena considering that she was married to a woman. Not to mention that Lena hadn’t had sex with a member of the opposite sex since college when she was still trying to figure things out. It was impossible. 

Right?

Lena shook her head. This was ridiculous. She was just wasting her time just thinking about it. It was impossible and she knew it. Her time would be better spent prepping for her meeting and press conference. She had too much to do today to dawdle on this. It was best to just power through and focus on the task at hand like she always did.  
And that was exactly what she did.

Expect she didn’t. Every time Morgan Edge opened his mouth, she would lose her thoughts in pondering the many possibilities that could possibly have lead her to this situation. But she could come up with nothing. During the press conference, she was grateful for the flashes of the camera and constant questioning to keep her from getting lost in her pondering. But the thought still nags her through it all.

She leaves after the press conference just as promised Kara she would. But on the way back, she tells her driver to grab a pregnancy test as he swings by the store to pick up her grocery store. She was grateful that his face didn’t change when she gave him the request. She didn’t need to be told how ridiculous she was being. But she was a scientist. She had to have all possibilities eliminated, regardless of their absurdity.

When Lena got home, she put away her groceries, careful to leave the one particular small bag for last. It wasn’t until Lena was safely behind her bathroom door that she opened it and took out the small rectangular box. She read the instructions carefully, not wanting to skew the results of her upcoming experiment. After reading the instruction twice for good measure, Lena followed what it said to do and left it on the counter to wait as she took a shower.

As the hot water hit her face and relaxed the tense muscles in her back, Lena came to realize just how absurd she was being. It was simple wishful thinking after Kara had mentioned Connor in her office. It certainly was no secret that she had wanted a child of her own, but that process would be complicated and long and nothing like a simple accident that happened with some straight couples. It wouldn’t be that easy for her and Kara. Besides, they weren’t ready for a baby anyhow. They were both far too busy with their careers to focus on toddler. And it wasn’t as if Lena could work remote like Lois. No, Lena wasn’t ready for a child. Neither was Kara. It was best that they both just focus on themselves and their marriage for now anyways. They had plenty of time for that family stuff later.

That train of thought went completely out of the window when Lena stepped out of the shower and saw that the pregnancy test was positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Jingle Bells was the first song broadcasted from space. Crazy what you learn from listening to the radio on the way to work


	4. Chapter 4

Lena took six tests in total. Her bladder wouldn’t let her take anymore after that and the box was empty now. It didn’t matter though. They were all positive. The odds of having six false positives in a row were too miniscule to hope for. Despite how it was impossible for her to be pregnant in the first place, but nothing else explained away all the signs as it did.

She found herself sitting on the bathroom floor with her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth slightly as she stared at the row of positive tests and attempted to just wrap her head around them. What was she going to do? She didn’t have room for a baby in her apartment. Did she even have time to get ready for it? Not to mention all the questions everyone would have. How was she supposed to explain this to everyone? How was she supposed to explain this to Kara?

Wait, Kara!

Lena’s head snapped up and her eyes widened with realization. She was married to a magical being from a magical family. There was a reason this couldn’t be explained by science because it wasn’t science. Kara and her magic had done this. Why hadn’t she put this together sooner?

But Kara’s magic didn’t have this kind of power. At least, that was what Lena had thought. If she did, wouldn’t Kara have brought it up sooner? Not to mention Kara wasn’t someone who’s magic was simply performing parlor tricks. She was someone who regularly traveled the globe, stopping at every house in one night. Surely if someone could do that then they would be able to what countless teenagers do on prom night and knock up their partner. 

And even if Kara’s own magic wasn’t powerful enough to do it on her own, teaming up with Clark’s magic had to pack an extra punch to it. They bonded together countless times to perform some of the more complicated and bolder wishes of some children. It was their magic combined that had led Lena to North Pole, Montana to begin with. Surely, they could manage pulling something like this off. 

But then why wouldn’t they tell Lena about it. This was a discussion and decision that she should have had with Kara beforehand. While Kara may have been a sucker for surprises and known that Lena had wanted to give her a child, she never would have done something like this without talking about it first. They may not talk about every decision before its made, but this was one they would have talked about multiple times. Neither of them was ready for a child whether that be environmentally, emotionally, or mentally.

Lena knew she had to tell Kara. Of all people, she had to know, and it wasn’t as if she wouldn’t figure it out on her own if Lena put it off long enough. Especially considering that Lena didn’t even know how far along she was. But figuring out how to work up the courage and say it was the difficult part. This wasn’t something small like she had to work late again or that she had burnt her favorite chocolate chip cookies for the fifteenth time in a row. This was something that would change their lives forever.

Lena’s wedding and engagement bands glinted off the harsh florescent light above her bathroom mirror. With a sigh, Lena rubbed the diamond of her engagement ring. Kara would only come to her side if she twisted the band full around her finger which meant Lena was free to fidget with it when needed. It had become one of the few things that ever successfully calmed her down. After everything she had been through, Lena needed the constant reminder that Kara was one person in her life that wouldn’t leave her. At least she hoped so. Now that would all be put to the test. 

Gathering up all the used pregnancy tests, Lena put them back into their box and threw them beneath the counter. It felt strange throwing them away for some reason, but she still didn’t to look at them any longer. Tense and shaking slightly, Lena walked into her living room, her eyes flickering over to the liquor cabinet as she realized she wouldn’t be able to have her beloved scotch for quite some time now. Thankfully, she had been too busy at work lately to drink any of it these past few weeks as well. Lena then realized with horror this pregnancy also meant limited quantities of caffeine now. This pregnancy was going to be the death of her.

After several deep breaths and laps of pacing along her living room rug, Lena finally worked up the courage to summon Kara. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Lena twisted her wedding and engagement ring all the way around her finger and waited.

A warm breeze soon hit her, triggering Lena to exhale her breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding in. Thankfully, just like this morning, Kara’s peppermint scent didn’t trigger any of the nausea like her secretary’s had. Unlike this morning though, Lena didn’t find herself feeling as comforted by the scent. It only made her heart race faster. Her stomach did an odd flip and Lena’s hand instinctively went to cradle it. It was crazy how those sorts of instincts just kicked in so soon.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked suddenly as she swiftly approached Lena, always assuming the worse. “Are you still sick?”

“There’s been a development,” Lena managed, struggling to look Kara in the eye unable to take her hands off her stomach as if she was protecting what was inside.

“Development? Is it like the flu or something?”

Lena hesitated. “Or something sounds about right.”

“Lena,” Kara pushed the dark hair out of Lena’s face. “You don’t look good. What is going on?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Lena said it much more easily than she had expected. The words just came out like a flood. Short, sweet, and right to the point. But they had certainly left an impact. Lena watched cautiously as Kara’s concerned express fell blank within seconds as those two words sank in. She saw those blue eyes flicker down to her cradle stomach and Lena’s hold on it tensed. Several more seconds of silence passed with neither of them moving or showing any expression. Lena wasn’t quite sure what she had been expecting out of Kara, but she had definitely expected something more than this.

“Say something.”

Kara blinked and her eyes seemed slightly wider when she opened them again. 

“Um uh, wow,” Kara said slowly. “I don’t really know what to say.”

“I didn’t cheat on you.”

Kara frowned. “I never said you did.”

“But you’re thinking it.” Lena pressed, narrowing in on what little emotions she could logically think through.

“Lena…” Kara sighed slowly.

“Come on,” Lena snapped back with a building energy and emotion she didn’t have before. “How else would a woman in a lesbian relationship conceive?”

“I don’t think you had an affair, Lena.”

“Well, I didn’t. I’m the CEO of a billion-dollar company for Christ’s sake. I don’t have time for one. And with how you drop in on me randomly all the time, it certainly wouldn’t be easy.”

“I thought you liked it when I dropped in.”

“I do, but it makes having an affair very difficult.”

“So, you are having an affair?”

“No!” Lena threw her hands up. “I already told you that.”

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Kara pinched the bridge of her nose, “but this is all very hard to follow.”

“Well maybe I should be asking my magical wife how it happened.”

“Hey, don’t look at me. Despite what Miracle on 34th Street implies, my magic cannot create life.”

“So you’re saying this is all just immaculate conception then? That I’m the Virgin Mary and I’m pregnant with the Savior of all humanity?”

“Well, you’re not exactly a virgin.”

“That is beside the point right now!”

“Look, Lena,” Kara held up her hand in defeat and a shrug. “I don’t really know what to say right now, honestly.”

“Just explain how it happened.” Lena’s voice caught all of a sudden as sob rose in her throat. “Please.”

“Hey,” Kara said softly, her face melting into one of concern and love as she reached out for her wife. “Come here.”

And Lena did. As soon as she found herself wrapped in that peppermint scent, she let loose another round of emotions she wasn’t expecting. After spending much of the day in speculation and denial, it was finally time to cry. Her emotions were in such a tangled mess that she couldn’t even quite figure out why she was crying. But one thing she knew with absolute certainty was that everything always felt better and safer when she was in Kara’s arms.

~~~

“So, you and Clark didn’t do this together?” 

Somehow through the tears and comfort, they had found themselves lying together on the couch wrapped in each other’s arms and a thick blanket. Lena was nestled against Kara’s shoulder as she held on to Kara’s waist and Kara rubbed her arm. The normalcy of it all brought an immense comfort to it all. In a sense, it gave her hope that through it all, this thing, this love, they had between would always remain consistent. That was all Lena could hope for.

“Not possible,” Kara explained. “Our magic is designed to create joy and happiness in a dark world. While that may sound impressive in a sense, it’s supposed to temporary. Needs change over the years. The same things such as family, love, and generosity are all generally the causes of the most fulfillment, but how someone comes to find typically differs from person to person. As much as family has to do with Christmas, we can’t create it. Sure, we can lead people to an existing family that will take them in such as your case, but we had nothing to do with their creation. Creating life can typically only be done one way. And that’s not through magic. At least not mine.”

“Who’s then?”

“The best I can think of would be Mother Nature, but even then, I’m not sure. She’s not nearly as strong as she use to be. With the way the ice caps are melting and the Amazon is burning, I worry.”

“Really?” Lena thought back to the goddess she had met the other night. Behind those eyes, she saw nothing but power. Sure, the state of the world may not be in the best state, but that didn’t mean that Mother Nature was already out for the count. “From what I saw of her, I think she may have a bit more left in her than you think.”

“Maybe,” Kara drummed her fingers against Lena’s arm as she pondered. “I just don’t see why she would make you pregnant though.”

“I don’t either,” Lena sighed. “I just can’t think of any other possibility.”

“I’ll call her up tomorrow,” Kara ran her fingers through her hair.

“You can’t do it tonight?” Lena asked, looking up at her wife’s face.

“I could, but,” Kara tightened her hold on Lena, “this is all just a lot to take in and… I don’t really want to leave you right now. I just want to be here with you.” Her hand slowly moved to rest on Lena’s still flat stomach. “Both of you.”

A strange sense of warmth flooded Lena. An intense wave of love washed over her as her hand came to rest on her wife’s. This was their family. Their own little perfect family. As irrational as it sounded, she knew this baby was her and Kara’s. That it was Kara’s baby she carried. A little mini Claus. But the thoughts and feelings soured as she realized what other part the baby was: a Luthor.

Lena could only pray that the Claus would be enough to override the Luthor.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena was alone and cold when she woke up the next morning. Kara’s side of the bed was completely empty, even devoid of a note. After their years of being together, Lena had come accustomed to her wife’s Santa emergencies, but she missed the notes that Kara once leave for her. When Lena mentioned it once, Kara told her that she didn’t leave notes for the emergencies that would be fixed relatively quickly and when she thought she would return before Lena even woke up. But lately, those emergencies took longer to deal with and Lena frequently woke up to empty bed. While Lena may do her best to understand, she always felt cold and hollow when she woke up alone. It always reminded her too much of what her life was like before Kara and the Danvers: empty.

Pulling on her robe and slippers, Lena shuffled out of bed and into her kitchen. With coffee no longer being an option, Lena rooted through the pantry until she found her tea supplies. Thankfully, she had the peppermint tea she was craving. Just as she was heating up the stove for the kettle of tea, she heard a knock at her door.

While the security at Lena’s apartment rivaled that of an airport TSA line, Lena was never too careful, and her hand snatched up the closest item she could find that served as a weapon: a frying pan. No one could blame Lena for her paranoia. Lena never had visitors, at least not ones that knocked on her door. Kara popped in as she liked and it was often too much of a hassle for her family to leave North Pole, Montana unless via Claus magic which made the front door obsolete. The only people who would come knocking at her door would possibly be her own blood family. They may have all been supposedly behind bars, but that never stopped Lena from fearing the worst, especially on days when she was alone like this. And she wasn’t defending just herself now.

Cautiously approaching the door with her skillet in hand, Lena peered out the peep hole to see who was on the other side. When she spotted the familiar black hair and tan skin, her posture immediately laxed. Sliding aside the chain and flipping the deadbolt, Lena opened the door with a smile, but confused look on her face.

“Maggie,” Lena said. “I didn’t expect to see you.”

“Surprise!” Maggie grinned and held up a white bag. “And I brought bagels! So now you have to let me in.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Lena stepped aside. “Please come in.”

“Nice place you got here, Lena,” Maggie said as she came in, eyeing the high ceilings, large windows, and open space that most apartments lacked in National City. That and the city skyline definitely wasn’t a familiar view in North Pole, Montana.

Despite their long friendship, Maggie or any of the Danvers had seen Lena’s National City home before. Not because Lena preferred privacy, but it was always much simpler for Lena to go to them rather than the other way around. Besides, there was only one guest room in Lena’s apartment. The only home they had seen of theirs was Kara’s renovated barn that sat next to Lois and Clark’s farmhouse. While Lena may have enjoyed that home, it didn’t reflect as much of Lena’s modern style as it did Kara’s rustic preference. Lena’s apartment in National City, however, was the exact opposite. 

“Thank you,” Lena locked the door behind her. “I’m sorry, I would have tidied up if I had known you were coming.”

“Don’t tell me your furniture gets whiter. This place looks more like a show room than a home.”

“Well Kara and I spend quite a lot of time in North Pole,” Lena shrugged. “And besides, we spend most of our time in the bedroom.”

“Oh,” Maggie’s eyebrows shot. “That was some information I could have lived without.”

“I mean that’s where my desk and computer are. I do most of work back there when I’m not in the office.”

“Hey, I’m not judging,” Maggie held up her hands, grinning as she wiggled eyebrows. “I’m sure you and Kara work out a lot of things back there.”

“Very funny,” Lena said as she set down the frying pan back on the stove. 

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “Were you making eggs?”

“Not exactly,” Lena shrugged. “I just don’t exactly get a lot of visitors. I was worried.”

“So, a frying pan is your weapon of choice?”

“I guess you could say I’m resourceful.”

“Uh huh,” Maggie nodded, crossing her arms. “You know Lena, if you’re scared to be alone, Alex and I can always teach you how to defend yourself.”

“I already know how to defend myself, thank you,” Lena said, tensing slightly. She knew Maggie meant well, but she also knew Maggie frequently forgot who she was speaking to, someone who had had multiple attempts taken on her life.

“The city can be a pretty dangerous place. There are a lot more criminals here than in North Pole. You may be pretty high up in your building, but that doesn’t mean you’re safe from break-ins. It’s really important to us that your safe. I can even get you a gun and teach you to shoot.”

Lena let out a dry laugh. 

“Trust me, guns become much less appealing after your third assassination attempt courtesy of your brother.”

Maggie’s eyes widened as she took a small step back. One of the reasons Lena liked Maggie so much was because she always forgot Lena was a Luthor, but that didn’t mean it never posed an issue.

“Lena, I didn’t…”

She was cut off by the sharp whistle of the kettle. 

“It’s fine,” Lena said as she pulled the kettle off the stove. “He hasn’t tried anything in a year or so. I just tend to get more paranoid when Kara’s not around.”

While Lena knew the likelihood of Lex trying anything now was minimal, it didn't stop her from fearing the worst.

“So, she’s not here then?” Maggie asked, looking behind for Lena’s absent wife.

“She’s off on Santa business I suppose,” Lena held up the kettle. “Tea?”

“No coffee?” Maggie asked.

“Trying to cut back,” Lena said with a tight smile.

“Tea sounds good to me,” Maggie opened the white paper bag. “Do you want a bagel? They’re everything bagels.”

Lena’s stomach did a small roll, and she quickly laid her hand over it. After her past bouts of morning sickness over the last few days, she thought it might be wise to pass on the bagel for now.

“I might just stick with tea for now.”

“You sure? They’re fresh from the bakery right down the street.”

“My stomach’s been a little upset lately. I’m hoping the tea settles it.” 

“Huh, that kind of sucks,” Maggie said, taking a cup of hot tea Lena passed her.

“You’re telling me,” Lena took a small sip, feeling ever so more relaxed as the peppermint taste hit her. “So, what brings you here Maggie?”

“Oh, you know,” Maggie shrugged, “I just found myself in your neighborhood and thought I’d swing by.”

“How do you find yourself in a neighborhood hundreds of miles away from your own?”

“Well,” Maggie set down her cup of tea. “I sort of need a favor.”

Lena arched an eyebrow. “Okay.”

“See, there’s this cooking school here…”

“You mean the National City Culinary Institute? Maggie, that’s one of the most difficult schools to get into. Most of the top chefs in the world went there.”

“Well, I got in.”

“Are you serious?” Lena’s eyes and mouth widened. “That’s amazing! Congratulations!”

“Thanks,” Maggie began rubbing the back of her neck. “But since the school is here and the course is only a few weeks, I was kind of hoping I could stay with you.”

“You know I could just get you your own apartment here.”

“Please don’t do that. Like that’s way too much. Besides, this way would be easier. It’s only a couple days out of the week. You won’t even know I’m here.”

“I just thought you and Alex would like your own space.”

“Well see, that’s the thing,” Maggie frowned as she fiddled with her mug. “I wasn’t really planning on telling Alex.”

Lena paused. “Why would you not tell her this?”

“I mean, I just don’t want to bother her with this kind of thing.”

“She’s your wife. You’re supposed to bother her with that kind of thing.”

“Yeah, well,” Maggie rubbed the back of her neck as she stepped away from Lena’s counter to pace, “I’m kind of scared to do that. We’ve never talked about leaving North Pole before, and it’s not that I don’t have a great time there, but I would like to do more than just be a cook at my mother-in-law’s Bed and Breakfast for the rest of my life.”

“But Maggie, you can’t just keep her in the dark about this. She’s going to notice you gone for a couple days out of the week.”

“Well,” Maggie walked back forth along Lena’s dining table, “I kind of told her that I was helping tend to a sick relative in National City and that I was staying with you. So, it’s not completely a lie.”

“Maggie,” Lena sighed, shaking her head.

“Look, I promise, I’ll tell her,” Maggie said, pacing to along the windows of Lena’s living room now, “but it’s just been hard lately. With how busy she’s been taking over the Danvers Bed and Breakfast from Eliza, she hasn’t had a whole lot of free time. And it’s not exactly easy to tell someone you don’t want to stay in the small town that your spouse grew up and has a family business in.”

“I just don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

“Please, just give me a chance. I won’t get a chance like this again.”

Before Lena could respond, a rush of warm air hit them both, stunning them into silence as a familiar blond figure appeared. The automatic smile that it always brought Lena turned into a slight frown as she saw the number of leaves and sticks sticking out of Kara’s hair as well as the bits of dirt along her face and clothes.

“So apparently, Mother Nature is much more difficult to track down than I thought,” Kara said, brushing off the dirt from her flannel. “And God forbid she be stopped by a simpleton like me. I had to follow her through so many forests before I finally caught up with her. Even passed on by a flipping active volcano.” Kara coughed slightly, triggering a leave to fall from her hair. “She’s so much faster than you would believe. Like I can travel the world in a night, but she does it every day. Not to mention definitely living in her own little world. But she confirmed it. Apparently, she thought our family should expand by one more. Of course, I would have preferred if she had asked or at least given us a heads up that we would have a baby coming in a few months…”

A small squeak cut her off, and Kara froze. Slowly she turned around to see a stunned Maggie with both her hands covering her mouth. Lena bit her lip, knowing it was impossible to deny anything now if they really did have a magical confirmation like this.

“You guys are having a baby?” Maggie whispered loudly.

“Um,” Kara’s eyes flickered over to Lena, clearly embarrassed and apologetic. “Kind of?” 

“Oh my gosh!” Maggie squealed. “That’s so great. Oh my gosh, which one of you is pregnant? How far along is it? Do you have a name? Alex is going to be so excited!”

“Don’t tell her,” Lena said quickly.

“What? Why?” Maggie asked, both her and Kara looking at Lena confused.

“It’s just…” And so many fears and uncertainties flooded Lena all at once. It was one thing to speculate a pregnancy, but it was another thing to speculate just what could go wrong during it. “What if something happens?”

“Hey,” Kara said, automatically moving to comfort her scared wife. “It will be okay.”

“But we don’t know that,” Lena said, her mind reeling from her medical background. She may not be a doctor, but she definitely knew enough about pregnancy to know just how many things could go wrong. Especially now. “The first trimester is the most dangerous. I can’t…”

“It’s okay,” Kara held her wife’s shoulder soothingly as she looked her in the eyes. “We got this. It will be okay. We’re in this together. And if you want to keep it private for now, we’ll keep it private. Just tell me what you need, and I’ll do it.”

“Okay,” Lena took a shuddering breath, but rather than breathing in that comforting peppermint she loved, there was a surprise layer of ash and pine mixed in with it. Still, just being with Kara made her feel far safer than she had all morning.

“You know,” Maggie said after a few moments, “It would definitely help to have your own personal chef on call for a couple days out of the week. I hear those pregnancy cravings are a nightmare.”

Kara slowly turned to look at her best friend’s wife. 

“No offense Maggie, but what exactly are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was just in the neighborhood,” Maggie shrugged before holding up her white paper bag again. “Bagel?”


	6. Chapter 6

“So, I know you want to keep this baby business as private as possible for the time being, but how would you feel if Eliza was our mid-wife? You know she use to be a doctor before she opened up her Bed and Breakfast.”

Maggie had only stayed a couple hours that morning before she had to leave to make it to her class orientation. With a seemingly calm Saturday ahead of them, Kara and Lena decided it would be the perfect day to spend in and catch up on some smaller chores such as laundry. While they could easily have used magic or paid someone to clean them, they both found it to be pleasant bonding time to spend with one another. It was one of the many small things Lena looked forward to doing with her wife. And with how busy both of them had been at work lately, it was nice to just have some private quality time with one another.

“Um,” Lena bit her lip as she folded one of Kara’s favorite flannels. “It’s not that I don’t want her to be involved, but she hasn’t practiced medicine in years. I think I would be more comfortable with an up-to-date and experienced doctor. I just want to be sure this all goes smoothly.”

“Oh well, I just figured since we’d be in North Pole anyway it might be easier. She pretty much is the only experienced doctor that the town has.”

Lena stopped folding her laundry and blinked. 

“Why would we be in North Pole anyway?” Lena asked as she slowly looked up.

“Well, I figured you’d be moving up soon permanently with the baby and all.”

Lena’s brow furrowed with disbelief.

“And just what makes you so sure I’m not staying right here in National City?”

Kara looked up from the oversized sleep t-shirt of Lena’s she was folding, finally catching on that this was a new concept for her wife.

“Lois did it for Clark,” Kara said with a small shrug. “I thought it would be the same for us.”

“Lois wasn’t running a billion-dollar company,” Lena dropped the clothing she was folding on to the bed and crossed her arms. “I have a life and responsibility here, Kara. I can’t just leave it.”

“So do I in North Pole,” Kara said, mirroring Lena’s stance of crossed arms. “And a rather important responsibility I might add.”

“Oh, so you think what I do isn’t important?” Lena cocked her head like a snake ready to strike, a defensive position she often took with board members, but rarely her wife. Perhaps it was the hormones with pregnancy or the fact that they were finally having the conversation they had both been deliberately avoiding, but Lena nor her wife had ever been so tense.

“No, of course not,” Kara dropped her arms with a sigh. “It’s just crucial that Claus’s stay together. We’re stronger that way. Besides, it would be better if our child was raised in North Pole anyways.”

“Why? They would have more opportunities and privileges here in National City.”

“They wouldn’t be close to their family,” Kara said, her tone becoming more sober.

“You’re constantly jumping back and forth between here and there. Just bring them with you. They’ll see plenty of their family. We already have a place over there that they can stay in."

“That’s not the same,” Kara shook her head. “They need a permanent home.”

“They’d have two permanent homes. One in National City and on in North Pole.”

“And have them have two of everything? That’s just going to spoil and confuse them.”

“They’re going to be the child of a Luthor and Santa. Of course, the child is going to be spoiled! Besides, plenty of children grow up that way after their parents get divorced, and they grow up just fine!"

“Look,” Kara huffed. “I just don’t see why we can’t just have a permanent home. Together.”

“I don't see why that permanent home can't be in National City.”

“Did you not just hear what I said?” Kara threw her hands up into the air. “Claus’s need to stick together. We’re a family.”

“Being separated doesn’t mean you’re not still a family. With how much you teleport yourself over to see them on a daily basis, it will be like you never left. You can just bring them with you on the weekends.”

“Our child deserves more than that.”

“Then you can take them to go be with them during the day while we’re at work. I’m sure Eliza would love that.”

“Eliza is not a daycare service.”

Lena threw her hands as she let out an exasperated sigh.

“I’m trying to meet you halfway here, Kara, but you’re definitely not making this any easier.”

“Just move to North Pole with me.”

Lena crossed her arms. “I told you. I’m not leaving National City.”

“Why not?”

“Because my life is here, that’s why.”

“Your family is in North Pole.”

“My company is here. The company I’ve driven away from the edge of bankruptcy, made profitable, and making a positive difference in the world with. I know it may pale in comparison to your job, but you can be damn sure it’s still an important one.”

“I never said your job wasn’t important.” Kara said, her tone softening slightly.

“You certainly implied it.”

“Look, Lena,” Kara pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a deep sigh. “I never meant to insult you. I just want what is best for our child.”

“I know,” Lena said as she sat down on the edge of her bed, next to her pile of unfolded laundry. “I do too. I just don’t understand why you want anything to change.”

“I just always thought this living in two homes in two cities was always temporary. I just feel more at home in North Pole and thought our child would too.”

“But I feel more at home in National City, I can’t just leave it, Kara. I’ve worked too hard to get where I am right now.”

And Lena had. Lex and Lillian had more or less run L-Corp into the ground, and it was Lena who had endured the arguments with shrewd investors, public relations, and internal restructuring that had led to such little sleep that first year or so. It was her life. While she valued her family, they still weren’t what she considered to be her life as Kara did. Perhaps it was her own cynical look at everything positive in her life. The first family she had had abandoned her only to return when they were trying to kill her. As much as she loved and trusted this new one that she had found with Kara, she never wanted to risk her child having to go through the kind of pain only family could put one through. 

“I just want our child to be close to their family.”

“They’ll be close to us. Regardless of where we live.”

Her wife’s body tensed next to her.

“That’s not enough.” Kara said, staring at the wall in front of them.

“Well, it is to me,” Lena said, her tone rising a bit in frustration as she stood up. “Look if it’s that big of a deal with you, just bring them into work with you. You can have the elves look after them.”

“Absolutely not!” Kara exclaimed, standing up.

Her tone had been so harsh that Lena stumbled back in surprise. After all their years together, Lena had never once heard Kara speak like that, especially to her. If this had been in a board room, Lena would have remained unfazed and challenged it without a second thought. But this was the bedroom. And it had come from her wife. Perhaps it was the hormones or the shock, but a small part of Lena wanted to cry. Thankfully, her face remained neutral as she just stared back at Kara in silence for several seconds.

A buzz from Kara’s phone shattered the tense silence. Lifting her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, Kara read the recent text before sliding it back in place.

“There’s an emergency back at the workshop,” she said tersely. “I have to go.”

“I have work I have to get done anyway,” Lena replied in a similar neutral voice.

“I’ll see you later then.”

Before Lena could even respond, a wave of warmth hit her, and her wife was gone. 

Shoving down her feelings with a aggravated sigh, Lena threw the rest of her unfolded laundry into the basket and pushed it off her bed. If Kara wanted her clothing unwrinkled, then she could fold it herself. Or just snap her fingers. Let her use her own magic and not waste any of Lena’s time tending to it. She had better things she could be doing. Like lying in bed and dwelling on her recently developed emotions.

A therapist might say that that would be the healthier option, but Lena didn’t have time for either the option or a therapist. Her coping mechanism of shoving everything into boxes had served her well in the past, and she had no doubt that it wouldn’t now. She was a CEO of a major company after all. Her time was too valuable to spend much of it away from her company. If Kara didn’t understand that after all these years, then maybe Kara might not be worth the time too.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena was submerged in paperwork at her desk when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, shocking her out the daze intense research and work always put her in.

“Come in,” Lena said, clearing her throat as she turned towards the bedroom door. 

“Lena?” Maggie slowly walked in, her forehead wrinkling in concern. “Are you not ready?”

Lena blinked and looked down at her MIT sweater shirt and legging. Frowning, she pushed up her glasses and blinked back confused at Maggie who was dressed in a much nicer outfit of a blue blouse and black slacks.

“For what?”

“Easter lunch with Eliza.”

Lena’s eyes widened as realization hit her. 

“It’s already Sunday?!” she gasped.

She rushed over to the curtain and pulled it back, cringing as the bright sunlight hit her face.

“How did you not know?” Maggie asked, walking into the room. “Don’t tell me you worked all night.”

“I did,” Lena whispered, horrified with herself. 

Working through the night had been the regular for Lena when she was in college and in the first few years at L-Corp, but ever since she found Kara, Kara had always pulled her to bed before it ever got too late. Lena’s stomach twisted as she realized last night had been the first night since their marriage, excluding Christmas Eve of course, that Lena had spent the night without Kara. Her fingers automatically drifted to her wedding ring as longing overtook her, but she stopped herself. 

Her wife clearly didn’t want to talk to her so who was she to want her to.

“You have got to stop doing that,” Maggie said, shaking Lena slightly from her downward spiraling thoughts. “Not just for your own sake, but for the sake of baby too. They need rest.”

Lena’s hand automatically went to her stomach, and her anxiety sparked all over again. How had she been so careless? Already she had forgotten about her baby for an entire night. How bad was she going to be when the baby actually came? DSS would take the child away in a heartbeat. She was probably already on their radar just because of her last name. It wasn’t as if a Luthor knew how to raise a child. Was it even possibly for Luthor to even have a healthy relationship? She couldn’t do this alone, especially not without Kara.

But Kara had left her. Lena knew she shouldn’t be surprised. So many other had already. She had always somewhat expected it in the back of her head, but that didn’t take away the pain her chest.

“Do you know what time Kara is picking us up?”

“What?” Lena snapped her head back towards Maggie, once again brought back into reality from her thoughts.

Maggie frowned. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“I just… I have a lot on my mind,” Lena frowned, her eyes drifting towards Kara’s empty side of the bed. “That’s all.”

Maggie’s gazed flitted between Lena’s face and her looks of longing towards Kara’s things, and it suddenly clicked.

“Did you and Kara have a fight? Look, if it’s about me staying here, I actually do have distant relatives here I could probably stay with if it’s easier…”

“No, no it’s not that,” Lena sighed as she pushed her stray hairs away from her face. “We just didn’t realize how much a baby would complicate things, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Maggie said slowly as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, they do bring with them their own set of things to worry about. Nothing is ever easy with them.”

“Yeah,” Lena sighed, her gaze falling again. 

Silence feel upon the room with neither of the women quite knowing what to say. For a moment, it almost looked as if Maggie wanted to offer a hug, but Lena’s almost empty expression and tense shoulders squashed that idea quickly.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to get ready then,” Maggie said as she slowly back out of the room. “I’ll be back when Kara comes.”

Lena barely offered a nod before Maggie shut the door behind her, leaving Lena alone all over again. 

~~~

Lena was ready by the time Kara came to pick them up. Luckily, she had enough concealer to completely cover up the dark bags that hug from her eyes after a sleepless night. Few words were spoken between them as neither wanted to address the events of yesterday or last night. Maggie did her best to ease the tension, but when her first joke fell flat, she fell silent as well. She knew how to handle it when one of them was in a mood, but when the both were, Maggie simply felt outnumbered.

Upon their landing at North Pole in the back yard of the Danvers Bed and Breakfast, Lena’s stomach lurched and gripped her stomach as she leaned forward, expecting the nausea to overtake her, but nothing came. Probably due to the fact that she hadn’t eaten in anything since lunch yesterday. Just one more reason why Lena Luthor was going to be an absolutely terrible mother. The thought of that ever-growing list made her eyes water.

“Are you okay?” 

Lena felt a warm hand on her back and that familiar peppermint scent tickled her nose and her stomach relaxed to it instantly. For a moment, she hated how well the baby reacted to Kara’s presence. Clearly, Mother Nature had chosen the wrong one of them to get pregnant.

“I’m fine,” Lena said as she stood up and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

“Is it the baby?” Kara asked more softly.

“We’re fine,” Lena insisted more harshly. What right did Kara have to be concerned after leaving them like she had. “We better get inside. Everyone’s waiting.”

Maggie and Lena led the way inside with a somber Kara trailing after them. Despite how miserable Lena felt, she managed a weak smile for when they walked into the door.

“Lena!” Eliza exclaimed as she wiped her hands on her apron. “It’s been too long! Come here!”

And before Lena knew it, she was wrapped in an intense bear hug that only someone like Eliza could give. Only a mom like Eliza could give. Lena’s breath caught for a moment but she swiftly pushed those emotions down. This was not the time or the place for them. Those emotions belonged in a Luthor branded box that she could put away and deal with later. Unfortunately, it looked like Lena could be swiftly running out of boxes. 

“Are you alright, dear?” Eliza asked as she pulled away from the hug with a slight frown.

“I’m fine,” Lena swiftly assured her with a smile. “I’m just tired. Work has been a bit hectic lately.” 

“Oh, I’ve heard,” Eliza said as she squeezed her shoulder. “I couldn’t be more proud of what you’re doing with your company lately. You’re definitely making quite the difference in so many people’s lives.”

“Thank you, Eliza,” Lena said her eyes drifting a bit towards her wife. “And I can assure you that I have no intention on stopping any time soon.”

Kara deliberately broke her wife’s gaze with a slight shake of her head as she moved to stand next to Clark as Lois wrestled with her angry, wiggling toddler who simply refused to wear shoes with his pastel blue Easter suit. Lena’s heart skipped a beat. This was the first time she had seen Conner since she had discovered her own pregnancy and suddenly the thought donned on her that this baby wouldn’t stay a baby forever and it would actually grow. Grow in a toddler, a child, and then a teenage. Oh gosh, Lena was going to have to deal with a hormonal teenager. The room suddenly felt hotter.

“Well someone looks quite handsome today,” Maggie said to Conner.

“No shews!” Conner shrieked, successfully kicking off his right shoe. 

“I thought that the necktie would be issue but no,” Lois sighed in defeat as she took off Conner’s other shoe. “We already got a photo so there isn’t much need for him to wear them anyway.”

“Outside!” Conner squealed in victory as he raced towards the door before Clark snatched him up.

“Oh, I don’t think so little man,” he said as he placed his son on his hip. “You have to wear shoes if you want to go outside.”

Conner crossed his arms and stuck out his lip. In a way, it reminded Lena of Kara when she sulked. 

“How’s your uncle doing, Mags?” Alex asked as she put as she put an arm around her wife.

“Oh, uh, he’s doing alright,” Maggie said a little higher than normal before she found her stride. “No change really. But not a whole lot you can do you know except be there.”

Alex squeezed her wife tighter, and Lena felt an uneasy feeling grip her stomach.

“I know you two weren’t close, but it can still be hard,” Alex turned to look at Lena. “Thank you so much for offering Maggie a place to stay during all this. It really does mean a lot that I know she has you with her in a place as big and chaotic as National City.”

“My pleasure,” Lena gave a tight smile as she suddenly found the room she was in a bit more difficult to breath in. “Eliza can I help you set the table?”

“Already done! Actually, it’s about time for us all to dig in.” Eliza clapped her hands. “Alright everyone! It’s time to eat!”

~~~

The meal was slightly more chaotic than normal. For one, Eliza had forgotten about the bread rolls that she had left in the oven, and it wasn’t until the fire alarm went off and smoke hazed up the kitchen did she remember. Luckily, Maggie had her own fair share of fire experience and quickly put it out before any damage could be done. 

Another was Conner. With this being his third Easter, it was clear he didn’t quite know what to expect, but one of the few things he did know about it was that jellybeans were supposed to be present. Since he got his way with not wearing his shoes, he evidently thought he could get his jellybeans by demanding them loudly to everyone at dinner. Somehow amidst his argument for his jellybean cause against Lois, he wrangled himself out of his tie and threw it into the bowl of gravy next to the chicken. After that, Lois decided it was time for his nap.

“You have to admire his devotion to jellybeans,” Alex said as Clark carried the howling toddler to his play pen for nap. 

“We never should have introduced him to the Easter bunny so young,” Lois said with a sigh and reached for the bottle of wine at the table. “I know it’s a little early for it, but it’s just been one of those days.”

“Oh, I understand,” Eliza said as she stood up. “I’ll grab the glasses. Seven, right?”

“I think I’ll stick with just water,” Lena said.

All at once, it seemed as if everyone’s heads turned to her all at once with the same questioning look.

“You? Pass on wine?” Alex asked. “I never thought I’d live to see this day.”

Lena blushed and looked down quickly.

“Oh, come on babe,” Maggie said, playfully bumping her wife’s shoulder with her own. “You’re making it sound like she’s an alcoholic.”

While Lena knew that Maggie was only trying to defend her, Lena’s cheeks still flushed a deeper shade of red.

“But still, Lena turning down a glass of wine is like you making cookies from the box rather than from scratch,” Alex continued. “It’s unheard of.”

“I just haven’t been feeling all too well,” Lena explained as Eliza uncorked the wine bottle.

“You have seemed a bit off today,” Eliza said as she poured a glass of wine. “You don’t think you’re coming down with something, do you?”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Lena said with a smile she didn’t wish was so forced.

“Well, you’re welcome to lay down in any of the beds upstairs,” Eliza said. “And I can always whip you up some chicken noodle soup. It may not be made from scratch like Maggie’s, but I’ve always found that a can of Campbells always does the trick.”

“Thanks Eliza,” Lena said which a much more genuine smile. Eliza really was the constant mom always taking care of people. Maybe Lena could somehow convince her stay in her life after all of this.

“Does the bed offer extend to all of us?” Lois asked as Eliza passed her a glass of wine. “I would love a good nap right now.”

“Is Connor still not sleeping through the night?” Eliza asked.

“He’s getting better, but he just insists on getting up so early each morning. And you would not believe the set of lungs on that kid. He just loves to scream.” Lois’s eyes widened in irritation and she shook her head as she took a sip from her glass. “Clark once mentioned how great it would be to have another baby, and I almost divorced him on the spot.”

Everyone laughed.

“But would you two have another?” Alex asked.

“Maybe,” Lois sighed. “Just the idea of having another Claus is rather daunting. And I can’t imagine how difficult it will start being when his powers develop. The idea of two magical kids running around when I have none makes me anxious just thinking about it.”

“That’s one of the reasons why it’s so important to raise them in the North Pole,” Kara said. “The exposure risk is minimal, and it will be easier for them to learn to control it with everyone else who possesses Christmas magic right there with them. Not to mention how the workshop and family structure here that’s already established will build strong character and help them live up to the Claus name.”

Lena tensed. With the way Kara eyed her, she knew just who that comment was directed at. Well, two could play that game.

“One’s environment does not determine their life,” Lena said, her eyes narrowed. “A person can determine their own character.”

“But why mess with a tradition that is known to work?” Kara said, giving up the guise of talking to the rest of her family as she turned her body to squarely face her wife.

“Because life is about adaptation and overcoming obstacles,” Lena snapped, clearly one talking to Kara.

“What is the point of adding more unnecessary obstacles to complicate things when there is already a guaranteed way?”

“There is no guaranteed way,” Lena’s nostrils flared. “Just because a person is raised by saints does not mean that they will be saint. Just like someone raised by murderers does not mean that they too will be a murderer. A last name should not determine a child’s fate!”

Her own outburst caught Lena off guard, stunning her and Kara both into silence. It was then that Lena realized that everyone at the table was staring at her and her wife. Even worse, her own wife was staring her with those blue eyes clouded in surprise sympathy. It made Lena simply want to shrink into a tight ball and disappear. This was the last thing she needed right now.

“Well, um, perhaps I do need to lay down after all,” Lena mumbled as she stood up. “Thank you for having me. It was great seeing you all, and the meal was wonderful. I should just be going now.”

“Lena,” Kara said reaching for her wife, but Lena was already heading out of the room.

She caught up with Lena in the hallway, just before the tears were about to roll down her cheeks. Lena hated that she was already getting so emotional when normally she could turn it all off like a switch. The pregnancy hormones were definitely giving Lena a run for her money.

“Lena,” Kara repeated with her hand on Lena’s shoulder and those blue eyes shown with empathy.

“Please just take me home,” Lena sniffled as she ran the back of her hand over her nose.

And Kara did.

The air whooshed and Lena’s stomach lurched once again, but thankfully the nausea hadn’t hit her quite so bad as it had previously. This time, she remained standing. Maybe it was the peppermint scent that made the nausea easier or even just Kara’s hand on her shoulder. Either way, Lena hated how weak she felt.

“You better get going,” Lena said, her voice hoarse with the tears she desperately held back. “They’re going to miss you.”

“They’re going to miss you too,” Kara said softly.

And Lena hated how those words made her feel even slightly better. She had already ruined their Easter. It was selfish to want any more time with them today.

“I have work to do,” Lena said, stepping away from Kara’s hold towards her desk where her files laid.

“Lena…”

“Please, just go Kara,” Lena said, closing her eyes as she braced herself against her desk. “I just can’t right now.”

When Lena felt that whoosh of warm air against her back a few moments later, she finally allowed the tears to come.


	8. Chapter 8

“Raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?”

Everyone’s eyes were on Lena, but the only ones she felt were those of her brother. His gaze pierced daggers into her backs. His hands may have been cuffed and his legs chained, but that failed to make Lena feel any safer. Even when he would be inevitably put behind bars, Lena doubted it would bring any comfort. Lex Luthor was not someone easily betrayed. And he made sure that those who did never had a chance to do it again.

“I do.” Lena said, her expression blank and neutral as she refused to give either Lex or her mother the satisfaction of seeing her break.

The attorney began asking her questions, and Lena made sure her answers were delivered with an clear tone and gaze that everyone but her relatives. It was about time the public saw an honest Luthor.

“One disagreement over his obsession and he shut me out, threw me out of the company, and himself into his crusade. He killed people.”

A lump caught in her throat and tears threatened to rise, but Lena swiftly pushed them down. She had to this. The Luthors had caused too much damage in this world. It was up to a Luthor to bring some sort of justice. She had to prove that not all Luthors were monsters.

“He used to say we were burdened with excellence and it was just me and him against the world and if I’m honest with myself, I believed him. I was blind enough to think he wanted a partner, but he wanted a sycophant.”

Lena scoffed slightly to herself and shook her head. How could she have been so foolish? At least she had the clarity to make it right when she did.

“I’ve submitted our every correspondence into evidence. It’s enough smoking guns for an army. Plus, when he turned the sun red, I was wearing a wire.”

It was then that Lena chanced a look at her brother. She wanted to see his face when he learned that his little adopted sister had bested him. But when she met his gaze, his eyes weren’t ones of surprise or betrayal. Instead, they were conniving and smug. Lena’s heart skipped a beat. Lex still had a card up his sleeve, but what? 

“Mr. Luthor,” the judge said with a slight cough, “you are charged with murder, eco-terrorism, and crimes against humanity. Since you have chosen to represent yourself, have you anything to say before I render the verdict of this court?”

With an almost annoyed smirk on his face, Lex stood up, his chains clanking against one another as he did. He addressed the judge and jury like he would his colleagues at a business meeting, as if he were above them.

“If my peers want put me behind bars for it,” he said with a shrug, “they are welcome to try, but know this.” His eyes leveled with the judge as his nostrils flared. “I will always have my thumb on the scales.”

His tone sent a chill down Lena’s spine. She wanted to run. Something wasn’t right. But what was it?

“Alexander Joseph Luthor,” the judge’s voice wavered slightly as coughs interrupted her, “you have been found guilty on all counts and will serve 31 consecutive life sentences…”

A brutal coughing burst overtook the judge, cutting off her verdict as she hunched forward, looking noticeably weaker. Lena’s head snapped around her as she heard the echoing coughs of those around her. Her eyes went wide as it all clicked together when she saw that evil twinkle in her brother’s eye.

“Maybe we should make it 32,” Lex smirked.

Lena instantly covered her mouth as she raced out of the room, the security escorts she hired quickly ushering her out as numerous others around her including the judge and jury fell to the ground. Somehow, despite the chains and confinement, Lex had planned and orchestrated a gas attack at his own sentencing. With the witness stand positioned right between the judge and jury, Lena had no doubt that she was meant as additional target. He had known that Lena had betrayed him all along. How wouldn’t he? How foolish she had been to think that she could ever outsmart her older brother.

Her security had her out of the court room and into her awaiting town car in what felt like sheer seconds. Lena had held her breath the entire time, not feeling as if she could properly breath until she felt the lurch of the car as the driver hit the gas. She fell against the seat with some relief at her escape but also sorrow at the growth of her brother’s death toll. Would his reign of terror ever really end?

Then her hand fell on her stomach and she stilled.

Her baby.

Where was her baby?

Her heart stopped. What had Lex done to them? 

“Stop the car!” she shrieked, throwing herself at the patrician. “Stop it, please!”

Her fists pounded against the glass window separating the front seat from the back, but the driver didn’t even flinch. Frantically, she tried the door, but that too refused to budge. As she began kicking the front the seat, the seat belt around her tightened, pulling her back to the seat and knocking out her breath. 

“Stop,” Lena gasped, the strap wound itself around her pale neck, cutting into it as it constricted. “My baby.”

Her lungs burned for her air as she fought against the sudden vice. Her vision blurred after just seconds, but she could see the green gas leaking into her car from the air vents, just as it had in the court. Lex’s wicked laugh suddenly surrounded her. There was no escape. Her brother would always find her.   
He would always find her and her baby.

“Lena!”

She felt something touch her arm, and she instinctively flinched away, fearful of whatever her brother would do to her next, but the touch didn’t let go.

“Lena, wake up!”

Lena’s eyes snapped open as she flung herself up. Her breath heaved from her lungs as she eyes adjusted to the darkness. She was in her bedroom in National City. Automatically, her hands went to her stomach. She may not be showing yet, but Lena still knew her baby was there and that they were safe. Her shoulders tensed as she curled forward, just wanting to do all she could to protect her child. A warm hand touched her arm and she went even more rigid.

“Lena,” an all too familiar voice said. “It’s okay. It was just a dream.”

That peppermint scent tickled her nose when Lena took a shuddering calming breath, but she didn’t necessarily feel better. It hadn’t just been a dream. Most of it had been a memory. A memory that had haunted her sleep more times than she could count. She could never escape it.

"What are you doing here?" Lena said in a hoarse whisper. She hadn't just been screaming in her dream.

"You called me here," Kara replied, her tone somber.

Lena's eyes darted down to her wedding band as she clenched it in a fist. Even in her sleep, her emotions and muscle memory betrayed her. Emotions that weren't going back in their designated box despite Lena's insistences. Maybe that was a good thing. She just wanted to feel safe.

“Do you need anything?” Kara asked, scooting slightly closer to Lena on the bed. “I can get you a warm glass of milk.”

Kara went to move, but Lena’s hand gripped Kara’s, holding her back.

“Please,” Lena whispered, as she turned her pleading eyes towards Kara, “don’t leave me again.”

Her wife’s face fell before she quickly pulled Lena into her arms, cocooning her in the warmth and peppermint that only Kara could give. Lena’s hands fisted Kara’s shirt, pulling her wife closer as sob tore from her throat. All those boxes Lena had so carefully filled, sorted, and put away came tumbling out all at once. Her tears and snot stained the shoulder of her wife’s shirt as the emotions tumbled out. How disgusting, undesirable, and weak she considered herself to be in that instance. Not just any Luthor but any person would be ashamed of themselves in that sort of state. Still, Kara didn’t turn away and instead only held Lena tighter. Of course, this only made Lena’s sobs all the more intense.

She didn’t know how long she stayed like that in Kara’s arms. While it felt like it was forever, the tears eventually subsided and all that was left was the two women holding each other tight in their bed in a dark apartment. Neither one of them want to let go, but neither one of them knew what to say.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said softly, her chin resting against Lena’s shoulder. “For everything. I shouldn’t have said what I said at lunch or left you like I did before that.”

“I’m sorry too,” Lena said, her arms still locked around her wife. “I shouldn’t have been so quick to pick a fight.”

“No, please do,” Kara said pulling back to meet her wife’s gaze. “It’s important we discuss these things.” Hesitantly, Kara’s hand rested against Lena’s stomach. “For our baby.”

With a small smile, Lena laid her hand over her wife’s.

“For our baby.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Someone’s up early.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Lena said as she slid into a stool along her breakfast bar. Despite the early hours, Maggie had been up for some time, busying herself along the stove and counter as she whipped up another culinary creation. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Roasted cauliflower cheese and caramelized onion quiche and plain scones with strawberry jam and clotted cream toppings,” Maggie said proudly as she wiped her hands off on a dishtowel.

Lena raised an eyebrow, impressed.

“I’m guessing you recently watched the Great British Bake Off?”

“Alex and I binge watched it last night.” Maggie grabbed a plate for Lena. “The scone recipe is actually one of Mary Berry’s.”

“Interesting,” Lena said as she leaned forward on her arms. “Did the binge watching take place before or after you told her about your cooking classes?”

“Lena,” Maggie groaned as she threw the dish towel on the counter. “Why do you have to bring that up so much?”

“Because it’s over a month and you still haven’t told her. That and she’s your wife.”

“Things are just so great between us right now. I just don’t want to mess it up.”

“But think of how much better it would be if you told her the truth. Not to mention she’s not going to be happy when she finds out how long you've been lying to her.”

“I’m handling it, Lena,” Maggie said, her tone harsher. “Please just let me deal with it, okay?”

“Okay,” Lena said with a frowning sigh. She had spoken her peace. Besides, Lena had more to worry about than someone else's marriage.

“Now,” Maggie clapped her hands together, her seriousness dropping fast into her normal playful façade. “How many scones do you want?”

“One should be just fine with me, thanks.”

“Really? You are eating for two now, you know.”

“How could I forget with the swollen ankles, mood swings, and morning sickness? Besides, that doesn’t mean I can use it as an excuse to gain however much weight I want. I’m quite fond of the size my clothes currently are even if they are getting rather tight. Besides, the last thing I want is to look anything like the Mrs. Claus stereotype.”

“What? You mean the rosy cheeks and smile? How she looks jolly?”

Lena narrowed her eyes. “Kara can be jolly enough for the both of us.”

“Someone say my name?”

Lena spun in her stool to watch her sleepy wife stumble into the kitchen in her flannel pajama bottoms and old t-shirt. Her glasses were slightly askew as she rubbed her blue eyes under them. Her blonde hair was a matted mess, but Lena had never thought she looked more beautiful. Automatically, Lena reached out for her and she quickly found Kara’s hand in her own.

“You know, I always pictured you sleeping in a snowman onesie or something,” Maggie said with a hand on her hip. “Like something festive. Not anything so... normal.”

“If it helps, I wear my reindeer slippers all year round,” Kara pointed down to her feet where the faces of brown reindeer smiled back up at them.

“That’s more like it,” Maggie laughed.

“Why are you up so early, Kara?” Lena asked her wife.

“I have to run up and go do a few things at the workshop this morning,” Kara yawned. “I just wanted to see you before I left.”

“Speaking of leaving,” Maggie said as she pulled on her coat. “I’m about to miss my bus. I can’t be late to class again.”

“But what about this mess?” Lena asked, gesturing to the pile of used pots and pans.

“I’ll get it when I come back. Besides, I’m sure Kara will eat most of it anyway.” Maggie opened the door. “See you guys later!”

“Maggie!”

The only answer was the door slamming shut. Lena groaned. Living with a chef for the past month, even if it was just a few days out of the week, had been much more trouble than she thought. Actually, if Lena didn't know any better, she would swear that Maggie was simply trying to prepare Lena for mother.

“You don’t think she’s avoiding me, do you?” Kara asked. 

“I think she’s avoiding a lot of things.” Lena grumbled. “Can you pass me a scone?”

“Sure.” Kara took one for herself and bit in with a soft moan. “The woman can definitely cook though. This is easily one of the best things I’ve ever tasted. I could eat this all day.”

Lena arched a coy eyebrow. When Kara choked slightly on the scone, Lena couldn’t help but be rather pleased with herself.

“Don’t forget about our appointment with Dr. Hamilton this afternoon,” Lena said. 

“How could I?” Kara asked, swallowing down the rest of her scone. “I wouldn’t miss it. It’s actually the reason I got up so early this morning. I just wanted to be sure I finished up my work beforehand.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Lena said, but Kara quickly cut her off.

“Yes, I did. You and this baby are too important not to. Besides, I wanted to be sure we had plenty of time to talk to the doctor about getting you something to help you sleep better.”

“Oh,” Lena said softly.

She had thought that the nightmare on Easter night would be a singular occurrence, but she couldn’t have been more wrong. Every night since, it had been one nightmare after the next. Sometimes, they were the same while other times, it was a variant. Each had the same vein running through them: her brother harming her baby. Just thinking back on them made Lena curl her hands around her barely showing stomach. According to the police, her brother was still locked away in solitary confinement in the most heavily guarded prison in the world. It brought her little solace though. If one thing Lex always loved, it was a challenge.

“Hey,” Kara pulled Lena into a hug. “It’s going to be okay. I promise. I’ll protect you no matter what.”

“I know,” Lena mumbled even though she didn’t necessarily believe it. What was Christmas magic against a bullet?

Kara’s phone buzzed on the counter and she groaned, tightening her hold on her wife.

“You should get that,” Lena said, pulling away from Kara’s embrace.

“It’s just work,” Kara sighed as she looked at the screen. “Winn is just freaking out about the new phone Wayne Enterprises just released.”

“Does he want one?” Lena asked. “I’m sure I can get him one.”

“It’s more like he needs to figure out how to make one even though he’s not very impressed by it.” Kara shrugged. “The technology department in the workshop is always scrambling to keep up with current developments and doing their best to predict them. Winn is the head elf of that department and he’s always disappointed by the battery life and their fragility. But kids want the new phone despite its issues. If Winn had his way though, every kid would wake up Christmas morning with a phone that projected holidays and dispensed candy canes.”

“That’s impressive.”

“Not as much as you would think. The candy canes make the phone pretty sticky.”

“No, I mean that Winn and your elves work on things like that. I didn’t know they kept up with technology like that.”

“It’s just the world we live in,” Kara shrugged. “It’s unavoidable. I’m sure they would love to show you their work sometime. Maybe you’ll be able to teach each other a thing or two.”

“Maybe,” Lena bit her lip as she thought.

Kara’s phone buzzed again, and she groaned. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to go,” Kara said, pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead. “I love you.” She bent down and pressed another kiss against Lena’s stomach. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lena said before she was hit by a wave of hot air, and she was suddenly alone in her apartment.

Lena’s stomach growled, she suddenly remembered the fresh quiche and scones Maggie had left. Reaching for a plain scone, Lena was happily surprised to find that they were gingerbread flavored. While it may have been an odd choice considering it was the beginning of June, and that Maggie had made strawberry jam as a topping, Lena couldn’t have been more delighted. There wasn’t a scone left by the time she left for work less than hour later. 

~~~

“Is there anything I can get either of you while you wait for Dr. Hamilton to get here?”

They were at Lena’s doctor’s office for their afternoon appointment. Lena had spent most of her morning trying not to think about it. While it wasn’t their first appointment with Dr. Hamilton concerning their baby, Lena was now at about twelve weeks, the tail end of her first trimester. If the baby looked healthy, Kara and Lena had successfully made it through the most dangerous stage. They could finally tell their family and share their joy. Of course, that didn’t stop Lena from worrying about if they hadn’t.

“Would you mind bumping down the thermostat a few degrees?” Lena asked. 

“Of course, Mrs. Luthor,” the nurse said before shutting both Lena and Kara into their exam room.

“Are you hot?” Kara asked. “I can take your blazer.”

“I just think the room could be a little cooler that’s all. It's probably just another hot flash.”

“You know it’d be cooler in North Pole.”

“Kara,” Lena sighed. “Please don’t start that now.”

“I’m not starting anything,” Kara said, raising her hands defensively. “I’m merely stating a fact. That and reminding you that Eliza’s invited you to dinner tomorrow night.”

“Oh right,” Lena said as she shed her blazer and blouse. “I almost forgot. You haven’t told her about the baby, have you?”

“What? No, of course not,” Kara traded her wife’s clothes for the paper gown. "Although we could possibly tell her at dinner."

“Maybe. It’s just she’s been acting kind of different around me lately,” Lena shrugged. “I think it may just be my paranoia.”

“Well, you definitely never looked better,” Kara grinned. “You’re absolutely rocking that pregnancy glow.”

“That’s hard to believe when I feel constantly feel bloated.”

“Maybe it would help if we told Maggie to lay off the cauliflower. Even if that quiche this morning was delicious.”

“Maybe,” Lena pulled herself up in the chair. “Also, before I forget, thank you for dropping by that cup of peppermint hot chocolate today. It was definitely what I was craving.”

“Peppermint hot chocolate?” Kara frowned.

Before Lena could continue, the door opened, and Dr. Hamilton stepped in. After they exchanged pleasantries, the doctor got right to work. While she wasn’t only one of the best obstetricians in National City, she also didn’t ask many personal questions. She didn’t dwell on the couple’s vague answers concerning the baby’s father or Kara’s job title and instead focused on her task and duties at hand. Lena respected her work ethic even if Kara found Dr. Hamilton a bit cold. Still, Lena found even further comfort knowing that she didn’t have to worry about their visits or any information concerning them leaking to the press. 

“Everything looks good so far,” Dr. Hamilton said as she pulled a cart over to her. “Now, if you pull your shirt up, I can perform an ultrasound, and we can have a look at the fetus.”

“Baby,” Kara corrected quickly, unsmiling. Lena knew how much that sort of medical terminology bothered her wife, but in that moment, she couldn’t care less. She was just happy the baby was okay.

“Yes, that,” Dr. Hamilton opened up a bottle. “This gel is going to feel a little cold, but any discomfort should dissipate shortly.”

Rather than feeling uncomfortable, Lena welcomed the cool feeling. Despite her request to turn up the air-conditioning, the room still felt hot to her. Everywhere was hot for her. The heat flashes had gotten old too fast. Not to mention the heat only made her ankles swell up that much more. If it weren’t for her stubbornness and duties at L-Corp, Lena would have happily moved up to North Pole with Kara.

“Alright, so there is the fetus,” Dr. Hamilton said, pointing at the grainy gray screen. “Since it’s only twelve weeks, they are still pretty small. About the size of a plum. I know it’s a little difficult to see, but that right there is the head and there is the body.”

Even though Lena had spent too many hours staring at the ultrasound picture from their prior visit, she couldn’t help but tear up upon seeing their baby again. Kara held her hand tightly as the both exchanged looks of pure love and pride over their little plum size child. This must have been what pure happiness felt like.

“She’s beautiful,” Lena said, her voice crackling from the tears.

“Just like her mom,” Kara squeezed her wife’s hand.

“Moms,” Lena correct with another squeeze.

“You’re right about the gender,” Dr. Hamilton said, not giving much attention to the couple as she moved the scope of the ultrasound. “I’m fairly certain you two are having a healthy baby girl.”

Neither of them had expected anything different. After all, if the baby was truly theirs, there wasn’t a Y chromosome to make the baby male. While Mother Nature may have been vague and sporadic with her gift of Lena’s pregnancy, neither of them doubted her honesty. The child was to be every so much a Claus as she was to be Luthor, even if it did spark arguments between the two wives. Still, hearing the doctors confirm what they already knew only grew the smiles on the couple faces. 

“A healthy baby girl,” Kara echoed as she squeezed Lena’s hand for the countless time that afternoon. “Can you believe it? Eliza is going to be over the moon when she finds out. I can’t wait to tell them and Lois and Clark. Connor is going to be so happy when he learns he’ll have a new cousin to play with.”

“Yeah,” Lena said, before her smile fell slightly.

She had just gotten use to her little world with just her, her wife, and their baby in it, and she was so happy with it. Now that world was about to get bigger. Sure, Maggie knew before, but now their entire family would know. And that thought terrified her. It wasn’t the Claus’s, the Danvers, the Arias’s or anyone in the North Pole family. It was the National City family. Her family. The thought of Lex or Lillian knowing of her baby chilled her to her very core. Lena didn’t know what they would do once the found out, but she did know one thing; she would have to kill her if they ever hoped to lay a finger on her daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksgiving is officially over so the Christmas season has finally begun! I cannot promise daily updates like last year, but my goal is to finish this work soon after New Years! Thank you for taking the time to read this story!
> 
> [ If you still want to be bothered by me, here's my tumblr](https://aspirinforest.tumblr.com)


End file.
